


Kneel Before Your King

by normski_reedenstein



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, BDSM, Bad Dirty Talk, Beating, Breathplay, British Character, Come Swallowing, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Short & Sweet, Tom Hiddleston as Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a lovely friend of mine, I've become obsessed with Mr. Hiddleston and his sexy self. This idea was sparked during my upteenth daydream of the sexy Brit.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel Before Your King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenCurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/gifts).



I felt like I was running dry of both tears and sex and I knew he was nowhere near done with me. He was working my body to its absolute limit; twisting me, pulling me, imprinting me, constantly bringing me to the edge of that sweet release and then denying me. I was on the verge of helpless sobs as he walked around me quietly, laying painful lashes on my previously unblemished skin with a flogger.  He denied me my sight some time at the beginning, my ability to move a short time after.  

My King has a rule about touching... 

That heavy British accent ran into my ears like water; smooth and cool. There was an underlying tone of menace and lust that made my blood run hot.   

"Oh, to see my little wench all tied and trussed before me. Now you know what happens to those who choose to defy me." 

"Forgive me, my King--" I began. His large hand planted a hard slap across my face promptly shutting me up. 

"Did I allow you to talk, you sniveling quim?" he asks through clenched teeth.  

His breath is hot on my face and I can almost feel the tip of his nose brush mine. 

My breath stutters as I answer shakily "No, my King."   

My low voice was hoarse from my earlier screaming and shed tears. 

Even blindfolded, I'm sure I must have looked a sight: face flustered and damp with sweat, congealed blood beaded on my neck and at the corners of my dry mouth. My arms hung above me, locked to a wooden cross. He purposely left a few nails askew to poke at my naked back. Everything ached but... if I was to be completely honest with myself, I loved every minute of this. It was all one big build up to something glorious and cathartic. And he loved this as much as I did. His wicked mouth would constantly spew vulgar words in my direction and then were these scattered moments when he would stand inches away and all I could hear was his heavy breaths that left me dripping, aching for him to take me.  
I sniffled and stretched my jaw. The tassel's of the flogger tickled the tender skin of breasts making the small buds pucker at the contact. 

"I grant you permission to speak. Choose your words carefully." 

My panting breaths subsided to nothing as my slack jaw moved around my words.   

"I would think my King would know how to punish his wench the proper way. This lesson isn't really sinking in." 

Long, rough fingers gripped my throat tightly and a flood erupted anew between my thighs.  

"Such a clever mouth for a timid little wench... maybe I should put it to good use."

"Anything for my King" I whispered, a hint of excitement lingering under the fear. 

He intentionally ground his stiff cock against my torso as he reached above me.  

"That's a good little whore. Always hungry for her King." 

The shackles bounding my wrists to either side of the cross unlock and my limp arms fall with an audible clap against my sides. I don't dare move; not even when he pushes me back and the lose nails dig into me from behind. 

"Kneel before your King" he demands, his teeth clenched. 

A slight moan seeps through my lips as I stand there unable to move. I cower away when I feel his heat radiating off him. He enunciates each syllable of each word as they fall from his silken lips.   

"I. Said. Kneel." 

I practically crumble underneath his words as I fall to my knees in front of him.   

"My King." 

I feel the leaking head of his cock against my lips, gently leaving a trail of precome to gloss them, and immediately drop my jaw to allow him into my mouth.  

"As my first act of punishment, silencing that sharp tongue of yours." 

A long, sharp hiss leaves his mouth above me as he grabs either side of my head to keep me still.   

"How I love my disobedient little wench" he growls. I choke on his monstrous cock as he fucks my throat violently, his heavy grunts creating some erotic symphony in the air. The ridiculous and embarrassing sounds I make seemed to fuel the snap of his hips. His fingers tightened in my hair, my scalp pulsating in protest, as he brought himself closer and closer to his high. I ached to have my own release. To be filled with him and his slick seed. The thought alone made me want to rectify this whole situation. But my arms and fingers were still entirely too numb to attempt moving. Plus, it could have put me back up on that damn cross where I didn't want to be. No matter how much I liked the torture.  

He eventually stills above me, icing my throat with thick, hot come.  I greedily suck down every last drop until he pulls out, leaving just the large head at my lips to lick clean. His breathing is eratic and labored as he tries to compose himself.  

"Lesson learned?"  

"Yes my King" I rasp, trying to fight back tears.  

My neglected core contracts around nothing, begging for something to fill it. My knees hurt from putting all of my weight on them and I'm so physically exhausted I could pass out right at his feet. But I have to wait.  

"Stand" he commands. His deep tone is neutral, his hands still placed on either side of my head.  

I push myself up to my feet on trembling legs and stand still like he wants. I'm surprised when I feel my blindfold loosen and fall from my eyes and his blurry face slowly refocuses in front of me. It almost feels like I'm seeing him for the first time. His burning blue eyes are blown wide and his sultry mouth is twisted into the most wicked grin.   
"What would you like now, my Pet?" 

So many things could have fallen from my mouth in that moment but only one of them felt like the right thing to say. 

"You." 

His mouth slips into a thin line and I'm worried that that one word will have me locked back up on the cross. But... 

"Specify what you would like, love" he says. His husked voice is growing lower with each uttered word. "Tell me what it is you want from me."  

A single tear ghosts over my cheek as I open my mouth. My voice is delayed as it leaves me.  

"I want my King to take me; lay me down and stuff me until I weep for release. Please." 

He grins as his reddened hand travels up to wipe the stray tear from my chin. 

"As you wish." 

My heart jumps in my chest as he steps close and picks me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist while his hands grip my thighs. His lips find mine in an instant. A low growl reverberates in his throat and the noise is enough to make me come right then. 

"You've been waiting for this. I can taste the need on your tongue, feel it on your skin. My sweet is hungry for me, is she not?" 

I whine against his mouth as my fingers snake into his hair raven. The urgency in the air grows with each step he makes to the king sized bed. My soaking heat throbs as it accidentally makes contact with his skin. I had half a mind to just tell him to throw me up against the nearest wall and fuck me senseless.     
My thoughts screech to a halt as he fists my hair and pulls hard, exposing my neck to waiting teeth. They bite into the hollow of my neck, marking me painfully.  

"I asked you a question, wench" he grates.  

"Yes my King. I crave only you. Please" I say shamelessly. 

I no longer care how desperate my voice sounds. I only want him to make it grow higher; to create a new octave for the breathless lilt in my otherwise deep voice while he plunges into my entrance. 

"Then I shall give my Pet whatever she hungers for" he whispers. 

I've barely felt the soft downy comforter under my back before he's pushing inside, spreading me deliciously around his girth. An incoherent mewl leaves my lips. It's such a relief, such a privilege. He doesn't hold back or wait for me to adjust; he takes what is so rightfully his only as he likes and I have nothing to complain about. The feeling is unlike any other.    
He buries so deep inside me I feel like I would be able to taste him if he were to come then. My hands claw at his trembling back as he fucks into me. He must sense the weakening of my knees because he grabs them, using them for leverage, and continues his frantic pace. 

"I want to hear you scream your King's name while you come. Let me hear what that beautifully sharp tongue has to say" he demands through his gutteral moans. 

I throw my head back as my walls clench unbelievably tight around his cock and I finally give into a much needed release, screaming for my lovely King all the way down. 

** When I regain total consciousness, he's sitting back on his heels at my side, rubbing the feeling into my limbs with one hand while the other is wiping at the smeared blood on my neck and face. 

"You've put the beast to bed, my sweet dove. It's all over... for now." 

I smile sleepily as I gaze at his focused eyes. He's not looking directly at me but I can see the love there, just behind his irises.  

"Sleep now. Your King is more than pleased." 

I trace my index finger lazily over his wrist as everything fades around his heavenly face and sleep finds me...


End file.
